


Bishop Takes Faunus

by AnnoyingPokeGirl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Blow Jobs, Bullying, Cussing, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyingPokeGirl/pseuds/AnnoyingPokeGirl
Summary: Cardin and Russel ambush Velvet in a forgotten corner of Beacon, and, being the racist scum that they are, proceed to humiliate her in more ways than one. However, when Blake Belladonna catches sight of this, Cardin's going to find that Faunus girls have more to them than meets the eye...
Relationships: Velvet Scarlatina/Russel Thrush
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Bishop Takes Faunus

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be the short prologue to a greater story, but I kind of lost myself in the writing and the prologue ballooned into its own monster. However, that story is still very much happening, so keep an eye out for the later chapters.
> 
> Now, remember: If any of this pisses you off, none of these characters are real, nor are the groups they represent, so no one is getting hurt. Just try to enjoy where my fucked-up mind takes you.

“Awww, is the little bunny girl gonna cry? Is she? Is she?”

With each of the “Is she?”’s, Velvet felt a finger driven into her gut, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make her recoil and whimper- not out of pain, but more out of sheer shame. Shame, bitter and sour, and potent humiliation alongside it, at her current situation.

She’d come to this school, like everyone else, with the highest of hopes for herself, and the highest of expectations from those close to her. She still remembered the tears of utter joy and triumph her parents had shed when she received the acceptance letter from Beacon, and how their pride had brought her to uncontrollable tears as well. As she’d stared out the window of the airship coming into the sprawling expanse that was Beacon Academy, she’d made a singular, lone, unfaltering promise to herself- she wouldn’t just be a name on Beacon’s list of “non-human” students, meant simply as a defense against numerous, decades-long accusations of anti-Fanus bias (of which Beacon’s overwhelmingly majority-human population, and no recorded instances of employed Faunus teachers in the history of the school, spoke more than her name ever could). She would justify herself, and her people. 

So she trained, every day, honing her body and sharpening her reflexes to a point, punching and kicking and dodging until her body gave out underneath her and she collapsed to the floor, drained. And then she would saunter over to the library, and read every book on the goddamned shelf, and ace every question the Professors asked, and pass every test they gave her, and she would do it again and again and again, until her first year was done and gone. Where other students had had the time of their lives, drinking and partying and fucking with their compatriots, she’d stayed quiet and shy, forgoing what could be the best years of her lives to immerse herself into studying, with only a few friends to show for it- and a boyfriend, in the form of a fellow Faunus and teammate, Fox.

But she’d done her best. By the gods, she had given it her entire soul and mind.

And yet here she stood, the model second-year student, a symbol of her people’s inner strength, being held completely helpless and captive by two boys. 

Two human boys. Two lazy, mean, cruel, stupid, human boys, who had put in less than a quarter of the effort into either training or studies their entire time here than she had in her first month on-campus. Two  _ first-year  _ students, who weren’t supposed to measure up to half the skill of second-years, let alone best them in any capacity.

And yet here they stood, Cardin Winchester and Russel Thrush, the former holding her by her ears as they sneered, laughed, and poked her in the stomach repeatedly, as if she was some sort of animal they had bagged while out hunting. Cardin leaned his head back as he poked her a final time, looking to Russel. 

“You know, Russ, when we planned this out, I thought there would be some form of a fight, or even, you know...struggle….like...at all. I mean, two first-years ambushing a second-year in some forgotten hallway while she’s heading back to her room...I mean, it sounds like it’s right out of some Menagarie shlock movie where the heroine kicks our asses.”

Russel let out a quick, mean chuckle, and nodded. Cardin turned his gaze back to the bunny in his hands.

“But this....like, fuck. This is taking me no effort whatsoever.” The words stung Velvet more than a punch to the gut ever could, and she looked back at him with impotent rage as he shifted her ears in his hands. He looked down and met her gaze, his eyes sadistic and cocky, piercing straight through her. “Are you holding back on us, rabbit girl?”

She scowled and bared her teeth. “Maybe I am, Winchester.” Lies. She had given everything in her body to try and stop them, and they had still restrained her without so much as a fight. But she could still keep some level of dignity with a bluff. And then she saw Cardin’s face.

No. She couldn’t. Cardin’s face sank into a look that could best be described as a mix of pity and disgust. “Oh my gods, she’s not holding back, Russ. This is everything she has.” 

Russell cocked his head, his eyes going wide. “Holy shit, that’s...that’s just…”

Cardin finished for him. “Pathetic. In every sense of the word, it’s…” His smile came right back, wider and meaner than ever. 

“Absolutely pitiful.”

The words stung her once again, but this time they drew a different response. 

Rage. Pure, unadulterated, red rage. The rage of her, the rage of her parents, of her team, of her friends. The rage of her people.

She remembered the story of Mercia. The scorpion faunus from hundreds of years ago who found herself in the hands of a perverted nobleman, on her back, about to be raped...and she used her tail to rip him in half. Every Faunus girl had heard that story, and every Faunus girl held it in their hearts. Velvet drew her own message from it.

“I May Fall…”

The words caught the boys by surprise, and the unmistakable anger in her voice wiped the stupid grins off of their faces. Velvet balled her right hand into a clenched fist, and her eyes carried death in their pupils. Cardin met her gaze, and she saw, for a split second, unadulterated fear in his eyes. And then she brought her fist up, aimed straight at Winchester’s perfect jaw, carrying force that could shatter a brick wall, and a shouted phrase, given such force that it could have cracked bulletproof glass- the force and spirit of the Faunus.

“BUT I WILL ALWAYS RISE AGAIN!”

Cardin caught the fist in his hand with no effort whatsoever.

He had always towered over her- 6’3 against 5’6 wasn’t a contest in any capacity whatsoever- but right now, Winchester might as well have been a tower. She stared up into his indigo eyes, and whatever fire she might have had in her red rage was a spark compared to what she saw now. To say Cardin was angry was the biggest understatement ever uttered on Beacon grounds.

Velvet felt her knees buckle in primal fear, and the rabbit part of her brain took over. “Please...wait…” she pleaded, throwing all her convictions to the wind out of nothing other than a bunny’s cowardice. Cardin remained unmoved- except his fist, which balled up much the same way hers had.

“Rise from this.”

Velvet had been proven wrong in another capacity. As it turned out, a punch to the gut hurt MUCH more than words ever could. She let out a pained yelp, and fell to her knees- Cardin had finally released his grip on her ears, but she was in no position to run as she heaved in and out, desperately trying to get some air back in her lungs. She hunched over, putting her hands on the floor below her, getting some stability along with her knees- and then she felt the boot on her back. Not hard enough to push her down to the floor, but hard enough to keep her hunched over.

“Fucking Faunus whore,” Cardin spat. “Fucking freak. We should have killed all of you in the Great War. You’re not humans, and you can’t even be animals right. I should kill you right now, I’d be doing the school a favor. Fucking rabbit ears, goddamn abomination. I should rip them off and shove them down your throat till you choke to death.”

The constant barrage of insults elicited a tear from Velvet’s eye, which turned into several, which turned into a stream. She sniffled, and moaned, and wailed, and found herself out of control of her actions. She heard a laugh from Russell, who followed it by stating the obvious.

"Goddamn, Cardin, you made the bitch cry!"

Cardin let out an affirmative grunt. "Guess I did."

Through tears, Velvet swallowed a hard truth. To be a Faunus at Beacon, you had to be the best the race had to offer. And if she was the best of the Faunus, up against the worst of humanity, and this was the result...she didn't want to consider the implication.

Russell walked over, still laughing. He stared down at her as one might observe a prize kill.

"Ahhh, no one here to help you, rabbit girl. No one here to save you. No one to see the things we might do to you. No one to...to…"

He trailed off, and in a moment of sheer and utter terror, she realized that he was tracing the shape of her body with his eyes. Then came a groan, not from Thrush, but from Winchester.

"Come on, dude, really?! Over her?! You're killing our point here, you fucking retard!"

Velvet looked to the point of Cardin's anger, and saw him pointing with his hands, an annoyed and bewildered expression in his face- right at Russel's crotch. 

Russel's unmistakably hard, bulging crotch.

Oh no.

Oh,  _ gods no _ .

"Look at her, man!" Came Russel's response. "She's _on her fucking knees!_ _We've got her on her fucking knees!"_

" _ She  _ is a goddamn Faunus!  _ We _ do not stick our dicks in them! You know this! I'm not standing by while a member of  _ my  _ team fucks an animal!" 

Russel scowled and clenched his fists, stomping a foot in indignation. "For fuck's sake! This isn't a choice, I-I...goddammit, I'm so fucking hard right now, you have no idea! I  _ need _ to do this!" 

"Well, fuck you!", came Winchester's response.

"Fuck  _ you!" _ , came Thrush's.

"FUCK THE BOTH OF YOU!"

As soon as Scarletina said it, she regretted it. Cardin and Russell turned to her, and where there had once been anger at each other, there was now bemusement at her outcry. With creeping despair, Velvet realized she had just blown the only chance of her getting out of this, and had sealed her own fate. Cardin spoke first.

"Fuck it." Russell cocked his head at Cardin's response. Cardin turned to him. "Go at it." 

Russell looked like he had just won the lottery, his face lighting up with unfiltered glee. "You mean it? You really mean it?" 

Cardin leaned forward, slapping Russell on his rear-end.

“Don’t go easy on the bitch”, Cardin sneered. Russell grinned in response. “Not for all the money in the word.”

The two of them shared a childish laugh, and a fist bump. Cardin spun on his heels, and headed down the hallway, away from the pair. “I ain’t keeping watch for you. See at the FCC.” Russell nodded, and smiled an evil grin down at Velvet. 

“I’d like to say this is gonna be over quick, bunny girl…” Russel fumbled with his belt and school uniform pants, and as he pulled them down, Velvet’s vision went out-of-focus, whether from tears or from denial, she couldn’t tell, staring past Russel’s now-nude lower form and the erect rod on his crotch to the hallway leading into the crossroads she had been cornered at, as she recounted the events that had led to this in her mind. As she…as she...

As she saw a black bow.

Blake Belladonna’s black bow. 

Blake Belladonna’s black bow, on top of a crouched Blake Belladonna, with a look of rage on her face, and Gambol Shroud unsheathed and at the ready. And another truth hit Velvet, and it was one that filled her with glee. 

Whatever happened next, Russell was  _ fucked. _

He kept sneering. “Open your mouth, Rabbit whore. If you use your teeth, I’m gonna paint the walls with your tiny little brains.” 

Velvet nodded, motionless, suppressing a cruel smile of her own, and opened her mouth. A lust-fueled groan emanated from Thrush at the sight. “Oh, thank you gods, thank you so much,” he shuddered out, cock at the ready.

Velvet repeated the same in her mind as she locked eyes with Belladonna, and saw the rage in her own heart matched. Blake’s cold, rage-fueled, locked eyes. Blake’s unwavering eyes. Blake’s...unmoving, dead, unresponsive eyes.

What?

And then the shadow clone disappeared, and the hallway was empty, and Velvet’s heart sank into her stomach as she whimpered in pure animal fear. A single word tried to escape her throat.

_ No. _

Before she could get it out, Russel shoved his cock down her throat.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah. Again, kinda ballooned out of control. If you feel bad for Velvet, just remember: She and the rest of the Faunus are 3D renders on some hard drive in Austin. 
> 
> Anyways, how's Blake gonna handle what she just saw? Find out next time, and see if CDRL finally gets what's coming to them in the next chapters!


End file.
